I Want You This Much
by moosmiles
Summary: After eight years, Sharpay Evans has to face reality when she can't afford to make the cut for her little girl. But this month at Libby's school, they have a chef coming in to learn about food. Is he the answer to Sharpay's prayer? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Sharpay rushed up to her daughter, swooping her into an embrace on her mother's hip.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Sharpay asked, walking back to her minivan. She buckled the little girl into her car seat.

"Mommy! We're learning about cooking this month!" the eight year old exclaimed.

"Really, Libby?" her mother said in shook. Sharpay did her fake surprise every month. Like she was going to crush her little girl by telling her the newsletter told her that.

Sharpay got in the driver's seat and buckled up, starting the vehicle. "Who's coming in this time?" she asked.

"Mister Columbaria," Libby said, looking out the window at the scenery outside.

"Columbaria?" Sharpay repeated almost inaudibly, turning on the radio. Her mind raced as she drove down the room.

"MOMMY!" Libby screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sharpay screeched the minivan to a halt before it could collide with the car in front of her. She looked over her shoulder at Libby, taking the eight year old's hand, "Sorry Sweetie. Mommy's a little frazzled right now... Are you okay?" Libby nodded as her mother wiped her eyes.

Sharpay went back to driving, pulling into the driveway of Chad and Taylor's house. She got out after parking and unbuckled Libby. Libby jumped out of the car and raced to the front door, ringing the doorbell over and over, until Taylor opened the door as Sharpay grabbed little girl's backpack and her own purse.

"AUNTIE TAYLOR!" Libby grinned, holding her arms out for Taylor.

Taylor picked her up in a hug, "LIBBY!" She kissed Libby's cheek. Chad walked by his wife and niece out to Sharpay, "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered as they embraced tightly. He kissed her temple.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. Her face had drained of all color and her eyes were lifeless and cold.

"Fine," Sharpay replied, walking inside. Chad followed.

"Shar'..." he started.

She turned on the balls of her feet and glared at him with ice. "Never call me that again," she whispered with venom.

"You have to tell..."

"No..." she cut him off once again, making her way to the kitchen. "Gabriella? Troy? I thought you guys were in..."

"Rome? Paris? China? New York?" Troy asked.

"I'm sick of traveling and my condition won't allow it much longer," Gabriella said, rubbing her five month pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, well... now you guys can join the rest of us poor folk," Taylor joked over dramatically.

"Who are you calling poor?" Kelsi demanded, cradling Taylor and Chad's newborn, Leo, in her arms.

"Yeah, you guys are rich forever!" Ryan agreed, biting into an apple.

"I'm the only poor one," Sharpay sulked sincerely, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"You're not below the poverty line yet, Sweetie," Gabriella said knowingly.

"Yet is the key word there, Gab'," Sharpay sighed, looking over at her daughter who was playing with Ryan and Kelsi's two daughters and Chad and Taylor's four older ones. "Isn't she great? You know... some nights I only have enough for one to eat... And of course I give her..." She paused as her voice cracked. "And then... She'll ask if I'm hungry and I have to lie to her. Say I'm not hungry and starve just so she can eat. And she doesn't say anything after that. She just puts her dishes away and gets ready for bed. And she doesn't complain about me working so much so we can eat together when I'm off..." Sharpay put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Sharpay, you know we've offered you money before... But you don't want our help," Ryan said.

"Now I really need though... I can't pay bills... They get... higher and higher... I should never left him..." she cried.

Chad pulled Sharpay into his arms, "Shhh..."

"It's so hard, Chad," she cried.

"I know, Sweetie," he whispered in her ear.

"Sharpay, when we the last time you ate?" Kelsi asked, noticing his thin she was.

"Oh... a few days ago in the morning... I've been working so much," Sharpay responded, wiping her eyes and pulling away from Chad.

"That's not healthy, Shar'!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Sharpay defended herself, getting up. "Chad, Taylor, please? Keep Libby here a few days?"

"Shar'..." Taylor started, shaking her head.

"Okay," Chad cut in. Taylor glared and then nodded.

"Thank you so much! I need to get to work," Sharpay said and raced out the door.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Gabriella called after her. "God, I sound like my mother..." she stated and sipped her ice tea.

Cried were heard and Kelsi sighed, "Daina?" She handed Taylor her infant and ran to pick up her two year old daughter. "Shhh..." She cradled her daughter and handed her to Ryan.

"Daddy..." Daina sobbed.

"Its okay, Princess..." Ryan hushed.

Libby raced to Troy, "Uncle Troy? Where's Mommy?"

Troy picked her up and placed her on his hip, "She's working right now, Libby." Libby sighed and cuddled up to her uncle.

Sharpay raced into the restaurant and pulled her apron on. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been?" Logan, one of the chefs asked.

"Busy... I dropped Libby off at Taylor and Chad's. They're concerned again," Sharpay said, pulling her hair back.

"Who isn't?" Hailey, Sharpay's fellow waitress, asked.

"No one," Sharpay sighed. "That's the problem and I think Libby's father is the guest for her class this month."

"You mean..." Hailey and Logan started in unison.

"Um-hmm," Sharpay nodded. "That asshole."

"Sucks, Girlfriend," Hailey said.

"You two better go. I think Hangin is upset again," Logan advised as their boss screamed from his office.

"Yeah, let's go, Hails'," Sharpay said, dragging Hailey out of the kitchen with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 2

"Mommy, do you think you could come to school too this week?" Libby asked her mother over the phone.

"I don't know, Baby. I'll try to make it. Maybe Uncle Chad or Auntie Kelsicould pop in. I'm kinda busy, Honey," Sharpay sighed as she stood at a payphone right outside the restaurant.

"I know," Libby replied sadly.

"I have to get back to work... Love you, Sweetheart," Sharpay reminded.

"Love you too, Mommy," Libby responded. Sharpay made a kiss noise before hanging up. Libby listened to the dial tone for a minute before hanging up to go eat with the rest of her family.

* * *

Sharpay sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, walking into the kitchen to pick up another order.

"Shar', maybe you should go take a break. Get somethin' to eat," Logan advised. "I'll make you something."

"I really don't have much to give you, Logan," Sharpay admitted.

"I don't care. For the hell you're going through, it's free," Logan said.

Sharpay smiled a little, "Thanks, but I really need to get my hours in..."

"You work eight hours a day!" Hailey butted in, walking into the kitchen.

"And only make about three dollars an hour, which is only twenty-four dollars a day and unlike you, Hailey, I make no tips," Sharpay reminded, picking up the order. "I'll see you guys later." She walked out to give the customers their food, when a wave of dizziness hit her, sending her to the floor. Food flew everywhere as Sharpay faded.

"SHARPAY!" she heard from Hailey before she collapsed into complete blackness.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Sharpay muttered, fluttering her eyes open.

"Shar'?" Troy said, taking her hand.

"Hey... What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted at work," Taylor said. "You're boss is ordering you to stay home and will pay you for the entire month you're gone. You're not allowed near the restaurant at all."

"You scared us," Gabriella said sadly, frowning with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gabby," Sharpay apologized. "Where's Libby?"

"At school," Troy said. "Speaking of which... I better go pick her and the others up. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife and left to pick up the kids.

"How long have I been out?" Sharpay asked.

"A few hours. You hit the floor pretty hard," Taylor said, placing the icepack back against Sharpay's temple.

Sharpay took in a sharp breath, backing away from the icepack, "Jeeze, Taylor!"

"Well... it's your fault, Sharpay," Taylor reminded.

Sharpay nodded. Everything seemed to be her fault lately.

* * *

Troy was buckling Chad and Kelsey's three year old daughter in one of the many car seats in the minivan.

"Troy? Troy Bolton?"

Troy turned around, "Zeke? Is that you, Man?"

"Good to see you, Bro!" Zeke said as they hugged. "These all your kids?"

"Nope, four are Taylor and Chad's and the other three are Kelsi and Ryan's," Troy said, knowing Sharpay would kill him if he ever mentioned her to Zeke.

"They're cute," Zeke complimented.

"Yeah they are. Ummm... Libby's in that class you're going to be at," Troy informed, closing the door to the minivan so Libby couldn't say anything.

"Really?" Zeke said in an interested tone. "That's great. I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"T- t-t-tomorrow?" Troy stuttered.

"Yeah," Zeke assured. "Listen, I better go. See ya around, Bro'!"

"See ya," Troy responded, watching him leave.

* * *

Sharpay sat at the bar in the kitchen eating something Taylor had made her.

"You feeling better?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay nodded, "I just hope I can keep it all down."

"Yeah," Taylor said, swaddling Leo in her arms and feeding him.

"You think you'll eat anymore?" Gabriella asked, rubbing Sharpay's back as she finished the sandwich.

Sharpay shook her head as she swallowed, "Nope. I'm full for now. Thanks guys."

"Look whose up!"

Sharpay looked up at her brother and ran into his arms.

"You okay, Shar'?" Ryan asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I just needed some rest and something to eat," Sharpay assured.

"And she got both," Taylor smiled, putting Leo in the playpen with his blanket and stuffed elephant.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kelsi greeted, coming from the back door. She threw all her stuff on the kitchen counter and engulfed her sister-in-law in her arms, squealing and crying. Sharpay hugged Kelsi back as tears arose in her eyes. "You're so small..." Kelsi cried, holding onto Sharpay for dear life.

"I know..." Sharpay sobbed in her sister's embrace.

"MOMMY!"

Sharpay parted from her sister-in-law and picked up her daughter, "Libby! Oh, Libby! Mommy loves you so much!"

"I love you too, Mommy!" Libby smiled, hugging onto her mother. "Never leave again!"

"I won't, Sweetheart, I won't," Sharpay promised.

* * *

Sharpay helped Troy, Ryan, and Chad outside on the deck, painting the side of the house.

"So... I ran into Zeke today," Troy said. "He seems in good shape... Shar'?"

"Did you say anything about me?" Sharpay asked, continuing to paint.

"All I said was that one of the kids in the car was in the class he was going to be teaching this month," he replied.

"Thanks, Troy. You're a lifesaver!" Sharpay said, hugging him with one arm.

"Speaking of lifesaver... Kelsi and Gabriella are making some famous meat dish tonight," Ryan informed.

"What does that have to do with the word 'lifesaver', Man?" Chad asked in confusion.

"It doesn't... I just wanted to tell you guys," Ryan responded.

Sharpay giggled, "Good ole Ryan!" He pulled her into his arms and gave a nuggie, making her squeal. She pulled away as paint dripped down her face. "You did not just do that to me!" she exclaimed.

"Now... Sharpay, think about this! This is Troy's jersey!" Ryan exclaimed as his twin sister prepared to throw paint at him.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak again only to be greeted by paint in his face. He spit it out, wiping his eyes. He dropped his paintbrush and tackled Sharpay to the wooden deck. She screamed out between laughs as he tickled her.

"Mercy!" she squealed. He stopped tickling her and they continued painting. Chad and Troy laughed at the siblings.

"Shut up," Ryan said, flinging white paint at Chad.

Chad filled his brush and flung it at Ryan, but he ducked at it hit Troy.

"Ohhhh!" Sharpay said. Troy threw paint at her and the four adults started their paint war.

* * *

Taylor was playing with the kids outside, when she looked back at Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Ryan. She saw them throwing paint at each other, slipping all over the deck, screaming and laughing with glee as if they were in high school again and they were screaming, "SCREW THE ADULT WORLD" out to everyone in the universe. Nothing mattered to the four but conquering each other to surrender.

"I am queen of the paint!" Sharpay screamed, tackling Troy and Chad to the deck, making the three slide into the house.

"Whoa there, Cowgirl!" Troy exclaimed.

Taylor ran inside and pulled Kelsi and Gabriella outside.

"Now, Taylor, don't freak out, they're just having a little fun," Gabriella soothed as Taylor was about to scream.

"My five month old can paint better than those four!" Taylor said.

Kelsi giggled, covering her mouth. "I'll go play with the little one." She made her way to the playground.

"CHAD DANFORTH!" Taylor shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh hell..." Chad muttered.

"She's mad," Ryan said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Man," Chad demanded.

"Don't tell my brother to shut up!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Make me, Ice Queen!" Chad shot back. Sharpay's face dropped and she turned away. "Sharpay, I'm sorry... that came out wrong..."

"No," she said, facing him. "It came out perfectly clear..." She made her way down the steps to the lawn.

"I'll go get you a towel," Gabriella said, going inside. Sharpay just nodded.

"Shar', I'm sorry. Chad didn't mean it," Taylor apologized.

"I'm fine," Sharpay assured. Gabriella came back out and wrapped the towel around Sharpay, guiding her inside to get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay... I'm glad everyone likes the story so far. I promise everything will be explained over time. Sharpay will say when she's ready. Now... on with the drama! BTW song is Keith Urban's 'Tonight I Wanna Cry' and I only own the idea, plus Libby and the other kids. Now the drama will start!

* * *

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

'Tonight I Wanna Cry' – Keith Urban

* * *

Sharpay walked into Libby's classroom. Every day there was a parent assigned to help the class with stuff and Sharpay finally got the guts to do it. 

She stood in the back of the class in blue jeans, a plainpink t-shirt, jean jacket, and sneakers. She watched as the teacher turned around. "Zeke," she muttered inaudibly under her breath in shock.

"And..." Zeke stopped mid-sentence when his gaze came upon Sharpay. "Sharpay?" he muttered. "Um..." He grabbed a few bags of vegetables and had some of the kids pass them out.

Sharpay stayed still and just watched every move Zeke made. She felt as though was speechless and flustered. Her mind raced with questions. Now he shows up? Does he recognize me? Is it really him? Should I just run? Should I cry? Scream? Throw my arms around him? Deck him in the jaw?

* * *

Zeke watched Sharpay help the other students pack up. As soon as they were all gone he decided to make his move.

"Sharpay?" Zeke called. She looked over her shoulder and sent Libby outside to their family.

"What do you want, Zeke?" Sharpay demanded.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

She pulled away, avoiding eye contact, "Because I had too. Okay, Zeke?" Tears filled her eyes.

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face to look into her eyes. "Sharpay... I miss you... I've spent the past eight years looking for you... I love you, Sharpay Amelia Evans."

Sharpay started crying and pulled back from him, "I'm sorry... I have to go." She left the second grade room, crying.

Zeke sighed heavily in defeat, muttering, "Good job, Columbaria. Scare her off."

* * *

Sharpay stormed into the Danforth's home. She grabbed a bottle of cheep wine and made her way back to her minivan, making sure no one saw her leave. 

When she got to her apartment there was a sign on her door. She pulled it off and read it. "EVICTED!" she screamed in her mind. She walked inside, closing the door behind herself and poured herself a glass of wine.

She sat on her bed in her room, sipping the wine. She looked at her nightstand. A framed picture of her and Zeke at the eighteenth birthday party she and Ryan had. She had her engagement ring on, showing it off to the camera. She picked up the picture and cried, trying to get as drunk as she could as the memories flooded back to her.

* * *

_Eighteen year old Sharpay sat in the bathroom of her house, waiting impatiently for her watch to beep. Her heart pounded, her eyes watered, and her mouth wet dry as her watch finally beeped._

_She looked at the counter and picked up the pregnancy test. She let the tears fall from her eyes when she saw it was positive.

* * *

__"I can't tell him!" she argued with Ryan and Kelsey.

* * *

_

_"Sharpay! Everything's okay...__"_

_"Look at her... Isn't she beautiful?"

* * *

_

Sharpay shot up from her bed and looked at her alarm clock. She quickly changed and made her way to the elementary school.

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke sat in the second grade room, eating lunch together. 

"So... you really came back," he whispered, daring to look up at her.

She nodded, looking up into his eyes, "I never wanted to leave..."  
"Sharpay, I have to ask... It's been eight years... Libby and you share the same last name and she's eight... Did you... did we..." he stuttered.

Sharpay nodded and started shaking, "Zeke, I can't live without you. I'm starving myself so Libby can eat. I'm borrowing money from my friends. I'm working hours I shouldn't have to. My life's hell without you!"

She started crying and Zeke pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers, "But now you're not... and everything will be the way it should be." She nodded, holding onto him for dear life as she continued to let the tears pour from her brown eyes.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I Want You This Much**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_Okay guys... I'm really stumped so any ideas are welcome if you have one. I'm also working on a short story, which will hopefully be up soon. So... please help me..._

_Love and hugs,_

_KAO_


	5. Chapter 4

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you to Panda Express for your wonderful idea... Although it may seem like it,this is not the end of this story, just apparently the longest chapter. R&R!**_

_Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick  
But Katie's young and man, she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

"_She's in Love with the Boy" – Trisha Yearwood_

Sharpay walked into Chad and Taylor's, hand-in-hand with Zeke as Libby and the other kids raced past them to go play. Sharpay laughed, "They always get like this so don't let them scare you or anything.

"The adults get that way too," Gabriella butted in, reminding Sharpay about a few nights back. Sharpay giggled, covering her mouth.

Zeke looked at Gabriella, "Gabby!" They embraced. "Look at you. All grown up and pregnant. Troy's right?" All she could do was nod. "Good..." Zeke made his way over to Taylor and Chad, covering Taylor's eyes.

"Troy, I..." Taylor uncovered her eyes and turned around. "Zeke?" Tears fell from her eyes as they embraced. "Oh god... Zeke..."

Sharpay smiled, watching Zeke and her friends reunite, when someone tugged on her jeans. She looked down and picked up Libby, "Yes, Baby?"

"Is that Daddy?" Libby asked in a disgust tone.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, that's Daddy," Sharpay nodded.

"Okay..." Libby said, wiggling out of her mother's arms. She made her way over to Zeke and kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell?" Zeke exclaimed, holding his shin in hands.

"Leave my mommy alone, you son of a..." Libby started.

Chad clapped a hand over her mouth, "Excuse us..."

Sharpay gaped in shock, "Oh my god! Zeke! ELIZABETH JESSICA EVANS!"

"Uh-oh, middle name," Ryan taunted his niece.

"Shut up, Jerk!" Libby said, and tried jumping out of Chad's arms to tackle Ryan.

"Zeke, are you alright?" Gabriella asked, making her way to Zeke, who was being held up by Taylor.

Zeke nodded, "Of course I am, Gabby."

"Elizabeth!" Sharpay said dumbfounded. "Stop talking like that! Zeke is your father and I love him very much!"

"I don't care! He left you and he doesn't deserve you! I deserve you!" Libby whined.

"Is that what this is about?" Sharpay asked, hands on her hips.

Chad and Sharpay led Libby to her room upstairs to finish talking. Chad set her on the bed and both adults sat on either side of her.

"Libby, your mommy and I can't be together no matter how much you want it. You that right?" Chad asked. Libby shrugged with a sigh. "I married your Auntie Taylor and we have seven kids..."

"Eight," Sharpay interrupted.

"I have eight?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded as he started muttering their names and counting off his children on his fingers.

"Libby, what we're trying to say is that we love you so much, but we're happy just as friends. I mean, your Uncle Chad is like the brother I never had..." she started.

"You have Ryan," he reminded.

"Besides your Uncle Ryan..." she said and mouthed a thank you to him. "Sweetie, Chad and I are always here for you, but Zeke is your daddy and you need to accept him and me and the relationship that I have with Zeke and the one I have with your uncle."

"Can I still hate him?" Libby asked.

Chad and Sharpay chuckled.

"For a little while, Angel," Chad said.

"But after six months, you can't," Sharpay cut in.

"Why does she have to like him after six months?" he asked, looking at the blonde woman.

The former diva looked back up at the basketball coach, "Because, by then, everyone will love Zeke! Plus I want her to have a good relationship with her father!"

"I never had any relationship with mine!" he exclaimed.

"You have problems! You don't even know the number of your kids!" Sharpay shot at him.

"Nine!" he defended himself.

"Eight!" she corrected again.

Libby quietly slipped out of her room, closing the door behind her, giggling inside. She crept down the stairs and made her way over to Zeke. He stepped back, afraid to get kicked again.

"Stop cringing!" Libby whined.

"Sorry," Zeke apologized.

"Uncle Chad and Mommy talked to me... I'm sorry and I'm allowed to still hate you for now," she said with the most innocent angelic face ever.

"Thanks, Libby," Zeke said.

"No problem... But if you hurt my mommy... I'll kill you!" Libby reasoned. "Later!" She walked off to play with her cousins.

"Is she always like that?" Zeke asked the others.

"Yep," Gabriella nodded, rubbing her stomach.

"I bet we have another Ice Queen on our hands," Ryan said.

"Someone call me?"

They all faced Chad and Sharpay.

Zeke pulled her into his arms. "I did," he said, dipping her and pressing his lips to hers.

"Step away from the mother!" Libby yelled.

Zeke quickly pulled away from Sharpay and pointed at Troy, "He did it!"

"Elizabeth Jessica, what did we talk about?" Chad questioned.

"Ha-ha, you got the middle name!" Kelsi teased.

"Zeke and Mommy are in love. You never said anything about hurting him," Libby reminded.

"Crap! I knew we forgot something!" Sharpay said, looking at Chad in worry.

"Uh! No hurting Zeke!" Chad added to her rules.

"Awww!" she whined and then stepped on Kelsi's foot with her Mary Jane heal for the middle name comment.

Kelsi's eyes went wide as her foot started swelling, "You're so lucky I'm your godmother!"

"You're so good at threats!" Libby said sarcastically.

"Ohhh!" all the adults said as Kelsi held back her anger, but chopped the peppers fiercely.

"Uh-oh," Troy whispered.

Kelsi leaned down and tickled her niece, until the eight year old could barely gasp for air. That's when Kelsi stopped, "That'll teach you to mess with the all-powerful Auntie Kelsi!" Kelsi grinned as her niece retreated to the living room. "I love that little girl."

"Me too," Sharpay smiled, fists on her hips.

"I love her mother!" Chad grinned.

"Watch it!" Zeke said warningly and then pulled Sharpay back in his arms. "I love her mother." They got lost in each other's eyes and kissed.

"Do we really have ten kids?" Chad asked, once the couple separated.

"EIGHT!"


	6. Chapter 5

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 5

_I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out _

_'Freak You Out' – Emma Lahana _

Sharpay sat in the bathroom of her apartment she shared with her boyfriend and daughter. It seemed like only seconds ago she had found him again and cried in the embrace of love they shared. But a mere three months had gone by as she sat there, waiting for five minutes.

"Sharpay!" Zeke exclaimed when she picked up the stick.

She dropped it in shock of him opening the door before she could see it.

"Zeke? What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, looking at him.

"Gabriella's in labor and the baby's coming fast! Let's go!" he said like a little child going to Disney World for the first time ever.

"Alright, alright, calm down! I'm coming!" she exclaimed, scrutinizing her test, throwing out the cup, and running out the door with her purse and jean jacket in hand.

"Breathe!"

"Breathe!"

"Breathe!"

"Breathe!"

"Breathe!"

"Breathe!"

"You're gonna kill me!" Gabriella exclaimed through pants at Taylor and Troy, who were trying to gain the control to help Gabriella during labor.

"Okay. Ten more seconds," Troy said, looking at his watch. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..."

"C'mon, Gabby, you can do it! We're doing this for Samuel!" Taylor encouraged.

"One... Who the hell is Samuel?" Troy demanded from his wife.

"The baby," Gabriella informed. "Taylor didn't tell you?" Taylor smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... I'm gonna kill you!" Troy said, chasing Taylor around the small room.

"OHHH! OH! OH! OH!" Gabriella screamed out in pain before continuing through her contractions. Troy and Taylor stopped, racing to Gabriella's sides.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked Kelsi when she and Zeke finally made it to the hospital. They found Kelsi, Chad, and Ryan trying to keep the many kids occupied.

"Fine, I guess," Kelsi shrugged. "Everything's going as planned. She's not having any problems." They heard Gabriella scream. "Now she really is a wife."

Sharpay chuckled at the inside joke between herself, Taylor, and Kelsi.

Chad held his crying eight month old in his arms and had each of his two year old twin daughters clinging to his legs, wanting food.

"Help me!" Chad begged Zeke and Sharpay. Sharpay took Leo, placing him on her shoulder and Zeke took the twins, pulling some animal crackers out of the baby bag. Chad went back to the older kids and Ryan.

"You know... you look great with a baby in your arms," Zeke complimented his girlfriend, letting go of the Danforth twins.

"Thanks," Sharpay nodded. "Well... it's not easy, trust me... I hated labor and thought that Libby wasn't worth it and then I saw her little brown eyes staring up into mine. By the way, I was alone the whole time. I was having difficulties and they called Ryan and Kelsi, they came right after Libby was handed to me." She had tears prickling her eyes when she talked about her labor and Libby.

"Hey, if you had told me, I wouldn't have left you alone," he assured.

"Really?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Really," he reassured.

"Zeke... I have to tell you..." she started.

"Guys! C'mon!" Troy cut her off from the door of the room. "We have a little boy!"

"C'mon, Shar'. We'll talk later," Zeke promised, wrapping an arm around her.

"Awww!" Kelsi said when she had seen her nephew.

"He's so beautiful," Chad complimented the new parents.

"I love you, James. Oh yes I do... Mommy always loves you," Gabriella cooed, holding her son in her arms and then kissing his forehead. She closed her eyes to rest.

Troy took James from Gabriella and planted a kiss on her temple, "Sleep on, Gabby." He looked at the baby in his arms and smiled as his son yawned.

"Awww," Sharpay sighed before walking over to Taylor. "Here, Tay'. He was kinda fussy for Chad."

"Thanks, Shar'," Taylor thanked, taking her son.

"Troy, you wanna come with us to take the kids out for ice cream?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," Troy shrugged. "Shar', will you take James?"

"Okay," Sharpay said skeptically, taking the infant and cradling him gently in her arms.

"I'm gonna stay behind," Taylor informed.

"Me too," Kelsi added.

The husbands kissed their wives and then herded the children to the cafeteria.

Gabriella shot up from her bed as soon as the guys and kids were gone. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay burst out with laughter.

"What? I'm sick of my husband for a change," Gabriella shrugged.

Taylor placed Leo in the basinet and Sharpay put James in the plastic bed. Then all four girls sat together on the bed catching up on the gossip, when Sharpay suddenly went silent, her heart sinking.

"Shar', what's wrong?" Gabriella asked in concern when she saw the downcast look on Sharpay's face.

"I'm pregnant," Sharpay said almost inaudibly.

"What?" Kelsi exclaimed.

"It better be with Zeke! Heaven knows I'll kill you if it isn't!" Taylor threatened.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said, putting a hand on Sharpay's shoulder in comfort.

"No, but... I was taking one when Zeke was running around the house that you were in labor. I screwed the test and ran out after him before he could drive off without me," Sharpay explained, tears filling her eyes.

Kelsi pulled her sister-in-law into her arms as she fell into deep, breathy sobs, "Everything's gonna be alright, Shar'." Sharpay just cried on.

"You wanna take one?" Taylor asked. "To make sure?"

Sharpay looked at her friends thoughtfully, carefully thinking her situation through. After a few moments, she nodded, "Please?"

Sharpay sat on Gabriella's lap, getting her back rubbed in comfort by her friend as Kelsi paced and Taylor made sure James and Leo were still asleep. Kelsi looked at her watch once again and picked up the test.

"What does it say?" Sharpay asked.

"Negative," Kelsi replied.

Sharpay's features dropped and tears fell from her eyes, "Oh... well... that's okay.""Oh, Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"You were really excited, weren't you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah... I thought, maybe it will bring me closer to my boyfriend and we could have our happily ever after," Sharpay sobbed.

"Well it's gonna happen," Kelsi grinned.

"What?" Sharpay wiped her eyes.

"It's positive. Sharpay, you're having another baby!" Kelsi exclaimed in excitement.

Sharpay smiled brightly and continued crying, but this time in happiness, "Oh my god!" She got up and hugged her sister-in-law as they jumped up and down anxiously.

"This is so great!" Taylor said.

"I'm so happy for you and Zeke!" Gabriella added.

"Thanks," Sharpay thanked, wiping her eyes. "Zeke... Oh my god! ZEKE!"

The boys and children walked into the room.

"Someone call me?"

"Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed, running into his arms. "Oh, Zeke."

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Zeke asked, embracing her back.

"I'm pregnant, Zeke," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Wow," he said in shock.

He looked at Libby and she crossed her throat with her hand to signal she was going to cut off his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking back at his girlfriend.

"Positive... No pun intended," she assured.

He dipped her and pressed his lips to hers with passion, making her melt into his embraced kiss of love.

"Step off, you son of..." Libby started.

"Elizabeth," Chad said warningly and sternly.

Libby crossed her arms over her chest, pouting as she made her way over to her mother and father, "I hate you!" She kicked Zeke again and ran off.

"Libby!" Sharpay called. She and Chad ran after the eight year old.


	7. Chapter 6

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 6

_Twenty years, it's breaking you down  
now that you understand there's no one around  
Take a breath, just take a seat  
your falling apart and tearing at the seems  
Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

'_Heaven Forbid' – The Fray_

"Libby!" Sharpay called to her daughter worriedly.

"Maybe she went back inside," Chad shrugged as they walked through the parking garage.

She broke down, pulling the roots of her hair, "I this was going to happen. I never should have slept with Zeke in the first place all those years ago! I never should have kept Libby! I never should have..."

She was cut off by the churn of her stomach. He guided them to a garbage can, where she started vomiting uncontrollably from both her pregnancy and worrisome dizziness.

Chad just stood there, rubbing her back. He looked over by Sharpay's minivan and saw his niece. "Shar', I'll be right back okay?" He handed her a water bottle to give her something to settle her stomach as she nodded.

Chad made his way over to the minivan, "Hey."

"What do you want? You don't love me!" Libby said in a snobby tone.

"C'mere, Kiddo," Chad said, kneeling down and opening his arms. Libby raced into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder as he rubbed her back in continuous circles. "There we go... Let it all out... Just cry, Baby... That's it..."

He slowly stood up with her on his hip as she cried on and made his way over to Sharpay, who was sitting against a stone wall, drinking water to calm herself. Her face was covered with makeup messed by her dried tears, her ponytail had become frazzled, and her clothes were all wrinkled.

"Sharpay," Chad said softly.

Sharpay stood up, opening her eyes. "Libby," she gasped happily, taking her wailing daughter into her eyes. "Oh, Sweetheart! You made Mommy so worried!" Tears swelled in the pregnant mother's eyes as her daughter cried into her embrace. "Ohhh... yes, I know... I'm here now... Everything's all better!" She rubbed Libby's back a few times and then Sharpay and Chad took her inside to the cafeteria.

They got her a small bag of chips and some chocolate milk before sitting down to talk. Chad and Sharpay sat across from Libby as the eight year old ate slowly, savoring the taste of the milk and chips together in her mouth.

"Libby..." Chad started, taking Sharpay's hand and placing his other hand on her pregnant stomach. "You're mother and I love each other..." Libby looked up and her eyes filled with hope that her uncle and mother would get together and maybe even get married. "But not the way you want." Libby's hope disappeared at the time it takes to snap your fingers and found the chip bag somewhat interesting all of a sudden.

"Angel... Like I said, your uncle and I are only like brother and sister and will only remain best friends. We can't be together. We wouldn't want to be together. And even if we did what would your Daddy feel like? Or Auntie Taylor? Would your Uncle Ryan, Uncle Troy, Auntie Kelsi, and Auntie Gabby still talk with us? Would they resent us?" Sharpay added her two cents before Chad could continue.

"I don't care what that jackass feels like, but I do love Auntie Taylor," Libby sighed in defeat. "How much more time do I have to hate... him."

Chad chuckled, but was then elbowed by Sharpay. "Sorry," he apologized, looking at his best friend. He looked at his niece and took a chip from her, getting kicked in the shin. "Shit! Libby!"

"Chad!" Sharpay exclaimed, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Sharpay?" Chad looked Sharpay again.

"So that's where she gets her swearing!" Sharpay had caught him.

"Well it's not like bitch and ass aren't your vocabulary, Miss Perfect!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay growled.

"Libby doesn't share food!" Libby yelled at Chad.

"And I know just where she gets her bitchy side," Chad said.

Sharpay glared, "What did I just tell you to do? Huh? Is that hard to just keep your lips..."

Sharpay was cut off by a pair of lips against hers. She relaxed and fell into the kiss, pushing her own pressure against the lips. A tongue slipped into her lips and she smacked Chad to stop kissing her.

Chad pulled away. "Sorry," he apologized.

Sharpay's heart was now beating rapidly, her mouth and throat were dry, her head was light with dizziness, and she couldn't breathe.

"Shar'?" Chad questioned in concern when her hand touched her temple. She started to collapse and Chad wrapped his arms around her to steady her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Chad..." she muttered.

Libby grinned. Finally. Her dreams were coming true.

"Let's go back, okay?" Chad suggested, standing up, pulling Sharpay with him. _"Why am I feeling this way?" _he wondered as he started guiding Sharpay through the hospital.

Libby followed behind with a huge smirk, throwing her food away.


	8. Chapter 7

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 7

Zeke rubbed Sharpay's back later that week.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, wiping her mouth. "I love you, Zeke," she reminded. Every since she kissed Chad, every other sentence she said was how much she loved him.

"I love you too," he said, pulling her onto his lap.

He kissed her temple and then muttered, "Oh, Shar'." He brushed a stray hair in front of her face behind her ear. Her body was drenched in sweat, her mouth was covered with dried vomit, and her eyes were filled with tears of exhaustion. "You poor thing. C'mon."

Zeke scooped Sharpay in his arms, walking off to their bedroom. She cried on his shoulder in distress of her three and a half month pregnancy and her kiss with Chad. He placed her in bed.

"I'll go call Gabby," he muttered, walking out of the room.

Sharpay continued to cry in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as her head became dizzy and once again her stomach churned.

After what seemed like ages, the phone rang. Sharpay picked it up and sighed at hearing Troy's voice.

"Sharpay!" he screamed. He sounded like he was crying.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, sitting up too quickly and a wave of dizziness hit her again. She ignored it as she heard Troy sob.

"Gabby and James were in an accident. James's is fine, but Gabby..." his voice cracked.

Tears filled Sharpay's eyes, daring to ask, "But Gabby what?"

"Gabby died, Shar'," he cried.

She coughed, "I'm sorry... Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Gabriella Cristina Bolton is dead! She died on impact when the semi hit her!" he yelled in a pained tone.

"Shhh... I'll be at your place in a few minutes," Sharpay swore before hanging up.

She got up and walked out to the living room to leave, ignoring her plagued dizziness.

"Where are you doing?" Zeke asked, looking up from the couch. She didn't reply. "Sharpay?"

He just followed her out to her minivan and she drove them to Gabriella and Troy's. She got out of the car, slamming her door shut. He winced before getting out. She didn't stop as she raced into the house.

Sharpay found Troy cuddled on the couch with his three week old son in his arms, tears falling down the new father's cheeks as he gazed at the newborn.

"Troy," she sighed, tears falling from her own eyes.

He looked up at her and let out a choked sob at seeing her face. She kissed his cheek and took James.

"Zeke..." she called.

Zeke ran to her side, "I'm here, Babe."

"Can you take James to the nursery... I want to talk with Troy," Sharpay asked.

He nodded and took James upstairs.

Sharpay sat next to Troy and took his hands in hers. "I want you to know that her death is my fault."

"Sharpay, a semi ran into the jeep. It's not your..."

"Zeke said he'd call Gabriella to help me. She was driving to help me, Troy, but it only led to her demise," she said, looking away.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

_"God. Why do all the guys I know have to be so perfect and hot?"_ she thought and then a mental image of Gabriella and Zeke popped into her head.

She pulled away and then ran before Troy could stop her. She ran until her legs were weak and then she sprinted until she collapsed, right in front of her brother's lawn.

**_"SHARPAY!"_**

She rolled her head to the side, finding Ryan and Kelsi running her aid. Her heart raced as her eyes closed into darkness and she remembered being in this same position a several months ago.


	9. Chapter 8

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 8

Sharpay stood outside at the cemetery with her daughter in her arms and her boyfriend next to her. She rubbed her daughter's back as Libby restlessly tried to sleep. She watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and then slowly covered with dirt. She looked at her friends, before she and Zeke started to leave.

"Sharpay? Wait!"

Sharpay turned around. "Yeah, Troy?"

"Can we talk?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Both had tears in their eyes, but hadn't let them fall for days.

"Yeah," she nodded. She handed her sleeping daughter to Zeke and kissed his cheek.

She then headed with Troy back into the cemetery.

"You know... I loved your song in the funeral today," Troy complimented. "Amazing Grace... Gabriella loved that song."

"That's why I sang it," Sharpay responded as they walked along. Neither looked at the other, too afraid they'd let a tear slip out of their eyes.

"I know and your version wasn't half that bad. But I didn't recognize part of it. Did you add a verse?" he asked.

"Yeah, for Gabriella. It was actually about her," she nodded.

They looked up at each other at the same time and then a tear dripped from the corner of Troy's eye. Sharpay leaned over, pulling a purple hankie from her pocket, and wiped his tear away with the delicate cloth, a small smile gracing her silkypink lips. He chuckled a little and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry you were in the hospital this week. High risk pregnancy, right?" he apologized.

"Yes... high risk pregnancy..." she trailed off, staring at her feet after feeling her face go warm with embaressement.

He pulled her into a hug and she shoved her head into the crook of his neck, sobbing. He joined her in mourning their beloved friend. After several minutes the two realized they were adults and had to control themselves, especially for the sake of their children. They pulled away and made their way to a bench.

Sharpay stared at the chipped beige paint decorating what seemed like an ancient bench, the metal armrests and legs were covered with chipped black and wherever the paint was gone, it was covered in orange rust.

Troy's eyes had drifted to the new dirt in the grave sight. His wife had just been buried and he was not only now a single man, but a single father. He remembered seeing Gabriella's face the second their son was born. 'James' was the first word, name, to slip from her lips when she was rocking him gently in her arms to silence his wails of fear and confusion. Troy had just nodded and let her do whatever she wanted. Now... she was gone.

"Troy... I wanted to ask you something..." she said, filling in the uncomfortable silence and snapping him back to reality.

"Okay... shoot, Ally," he said, using her high school nickname as his gaze fixed upon her downcasted gaze.

"The doctors said it's one hundred percent sure that I'm having multiple births, although they're not sure how many. I wanted to ask you, if I have a girl... Can I... Would you... Should I... May I use Gabriella Cristina Montez?" she asked, looking up hopefully at him.

"Of course you can!" he screamed in excitement.

She jumped at his reply. "Really?"

"Yes... Really," he said a littlecalmer than before.

"Oh! Thank you, Troy!" she hugged him. He embraced back, breathing in her scent. She smelled just like...

"Hey! Is that Gabriella's perfume?" he asked as they pulled away.

"Yeah... So?" she shrugged. "She gave it to me a week before the crash, okay? Don't get all weird, Troy. Plus... it suits me just as much as it did her."

He clenched his fist, wanting to hit her extremely hard, but knew it would only result in a fight between them and he didn't want to hold anything against one of his friends.

They walked back to the others in silence, afraid they'd start an argument that was unneeded with one another.

Troy sat in his Mercedes, watching Sharpay take Libby and then buckle her in Zeke's jeep. He rocked James's basinet a little as his eyes followed Sharpay as she slammed the front side door to the dark green vehicle and then watched Zeke drive them home.

Troy slammed his head against the steering wheel, sending a chill down James's spine. The infant started to wail again. Troy rocked the basinet a bit more until his son stopped sobbing as if his lungs would pop. When James started to dozed off, Troy started up the car and headed home.


	10. Chapter 9

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 9

Sharpay tucked Libby into her bed and then sat on the couch with her feet propped up on a few pillows. Zeke sat behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"So, Baby... What did you and Troy talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing really... we just sat there in silence mourning Gabriella together. It's just really hard on us... We're letting things sink in still, you know," she shrugged.

"If you say so, Sharpay," he responded. She leaned back against her boyfriend in a comfy fit, slowly falling into a restless sleep.

Zeke looked down at Sharpay. The past week had been hard on her. She had done a lot of her work for the funeral in the hospital on high risk pregnancy and the doctors telling her to slow down, she hadn't really cried much, only when she had planned to.

He wondered what Troy had said that finally made her just stay silent all of a sudden. Sharpay had practically been screaming at everyone all week, even Leo and James, and they were still babies. She had even yelled at the priest right before the burial because he was wearing a heart necklace instead of a cross like she had planned and then the roses weren't blood red, they were more mauve and that only added more screaming. Screaming was now second nature to Sharpay's voice and was how she mostly communicated in high school anyways.

Zeke just assumed that was her ridding of her emotions. Instead of crying it all out she screamed it out in surrender. It was just something she had to adjust to. A change. And Sharpay hates when a change like Gabriella's death comes around and punches her in the gut as if she had to have it on her shoulders and in her heart for the rest of her life.

Nevertheless, he was worried, not only for her, but the children inside her that only had about seven months left until they were home with their parents. He wanted them to be safe and if Sharpay put all this stress on herself, she might go into premature labor and heaven only knows what will happen to her and the children.

At least Libby had turned around. She started treating Zeke with proper respect and even though she didn't love him, she still was a whole lot lighter around him. He remembered having her cry in his arms that afternoon when Sharpay and Troy had talked together. She was so scared and lonely. Her heart was aching and she really needed him for a change.

Zeke wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend's pregnant stomach, pressing his hands against her abdomen to get a sense of the baby.

Sharpay started crying out in her sleep softly.

"Shar', are you okay?" he asked. She tossed in his arms in distress as she started sobbing hysterically. "Shar'? Sharpay? Sharpay?"

She woke up abruptly, still crying, "Zeke... it hurts..."

"What hurts?" he asked.

"My stomach. It hurts really bad!" she replied.

"Sharp pain or achy?" he questioned.

"Sharp," she responded as tears stopped falling, but danced in her hazel eyes. "And it's becoming numb now."

"Okay, Shar'. I'm gonna take you to the hospital," he stated, scooping her up. "Libby!"

Libby stumbled out of her room and found her parents in the living room. "Yeah?" she said.

"I'm taking Mommy to the hospital. C'mon, let's go!" Zeke ordered. Libby grabbed her backpack full of stuff for her to do and they were off.


	11. Author's Note

**I Want You This Much**

Author's Note

Hey guys! It's Kendrix! Listen, I'm really busy right now. I'm writing a bunch of oneshots, packing to move, planning mybro's wedding,and trying to help my sister cop with stuff at college. I love all the reviews and all, glad y'all like me a lot, but please don't threaten me to update. I'll update when time allows it. Probably next week, since that's my spring break, but I might be with Natalie too, my baby. Please treat me with respect and I will try to treat you with equal, possibly more, respect.

Love,

KAO

PS. Preview:

_Zeke watched Sharpay from the other side of the window in the hospital, holding Libby on his hip._

_"Baby... There's Mommy," Zeke said, pointing to Sharpay. Libby nodded._

_"Is Mommy okay?" Libby asked._

_"I'm not going to lie to you, Libby. I don't know," he said sincerely. "The doctors haven't told me anything yet, but you'll be the first person I tell."_

_"You promise?" she asked, looking up at him with big glassy brown eyes._

_"Promise," he swore and kissed her temple gently._


	12. Chapter 10

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 10

_A/N: I own nothing, but the kids and idea. The song is "Out of the Blue" by Aly & AJ. Here's some moreCharpay, as my brother says. More drama, drama, drama! LOL. Enjoy!_

* * *

Zeke watched Sharpay from the other side of the window in the hospital, holding Libby on his hip. 

"Baby... There's Mommy," Zeke said, pointing to Sharpay. Libby nodded.

"Is Mommy okay?" Libby asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Libby. I don't know," he said sincerely. "The doctors haven't told me anything yet, but you'll be the first person I tell."

"You promise?" she asked, looking up at him with big glassy brown eyes.

"Promise," he swore and kissed her temple gently.

* * *

_When something's pure  
How can people just say we're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just keep me away from you

* * *

_

"Zeke!"

He turned around with Libby on his hip.

"Taylor!" Libby and Zeke sighed in unison.

Libby started sobbing as she reached for her aunt and Taylor generouslytook the small girl in her arms, pressingLibby's head toher chest.

Chad was rounding up his kids and telling them all to sit down and be quiet. He then made his way over to Zeke, swapping places with Taylor.

"How is she, Bro'?" Chad asked, concern written all over his face. He looked through the window and felt his heart break into a million different pieces inside.

Sharpay's eyes opened a little and she struggled to wave her hand, but succeeded a little bit, a small smile gracing her silkylips.

Chad smiled a little and waved back at his best friend.

Sharpay's hands flew to her aching stomach and she moaned in pain again,the other hand flying to her pounding temple.

* * *

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue

* * *

_

Chad's smile dropped to a frown and he ran into the room, the door slamming loudly behind him. He raced toSharpay's side as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand in his own gingerly.

"Chad... The babies..." she heaved.

"But the doctors..." he started in defence.

"Are bitches!" she cut him off.

He rubbed her hand with hisfree one. "Mia, you're only aboutfourmonths in, five at the most... They can't come..."

"Well... its certainly not a miscarriage if that's what you mean," she growled just as the doctor came.

"Actually, Miss Evans, you're correct. It isn't... You're just experiencing after pains from the medication," he explained.

Chad turned around as he held Sharpay back from jumping out of the bed and trying to beat up her doctor.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. "I'm Doctor Logan. You must be the father." He motioned toward Chad, making Chad and Sharpay laugh to tears.

"No, I'm just her best friend. Right, Babe?" Chad said, sitting next to Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded, sitting up and lying in his arms.

"Oh, I apologize again," Doctor Logan said apologetically.

* * *

_Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know, if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Is between you and I, not for one to steal

* * *

_

"You said it wasn't a miscarriage?" Chad questioned.

"That's correct," Doctor Logan assured. "She's just in a minor bit of pain from her stress. We gave her some medication to calm her down and she should be fine now, but I'd like see her on this medication for a while."

"Of course," Chad nodded in agreement, running his hand through Sharpay's short blonde hair.

"I'll leave you alone," Doctor Logan said, leaving as he took notice of Sharpay dozing off.

Sharpay groaned in Chad's arms and shoved her head even further in the crook of his neck, feeling safe for the first time since James was born.

* * *

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel me about_

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice  
We have no voice

* * *

_

"Mia... you need your rest," he informed, setting her back down on the bed. She pulled him next to her and held onto him, starting to break down.

"Shar..." he started, but she was now struggling to breathe through her hysterical sobbing on his chest. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down to no avail. "I'm here... Shhh... Everything's okay, Babe. I'm here now. I'm not leaving, Sharpay. I'll never leave you," he assured.

"I can't live without you," she hiccupped.

"I know, Babe, I know," he nodded, continuing to rub her back as he tightened his grip on her body, pressing it up even closer to his.

* * *

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feelin' the same, 'cuz I'm not OK  
Thought when we met, there was something more  
But the other said no - they shut the door_

* * *

"I couldn't live without you either, Mia," he added quickly as she continued to cry on in his arms.

"I love you," she wailed.

"I love you too, Honey," he assured as she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she possibly could.

"Why can't we be together?" she asked. He pulled away, letting her rest against the pillow as he propped his elbow up and placed his hand in his palm.

"Because you're with Zeke and are having two wonderful children, plus you have Libby already... And I'm married to Taylor, I love her too, not as much as you, but I love her, Mia. And I'm very happy with my wife and out children; no matter how many times I lose track of how many we have," he told her softly, combing his open hand though her hair. "Okay, Babe?"

She nodded and for a moment, he actually thought she would be done with her break down.

* * *

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice  
We have no voice

* * *

_

Sharpay burst into tears again after a few minutes.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Chad questioned, cradling her to his chest.

She shoved him away, standing up as the tears ceased to even show in her broken glassy brown eyes. "I should have seen it! That summer I was pregnant! You were really the only one who cared. You promised everything would be alright! You stayed with me through the doctor's appointments! Through the morning sickness! Through the weird cravings! Through the crying myself to sleep! You were there every second, Chad!" she shouted at him.

"What's the problem then?" he demanded to know, standing up next to her.

"Then you weren't," she whispered, looking to the floor and then back up at him to meet his gaze.

Within a second of their eyes meeting, Sharpay collapsed with only Chad to catch her, which he did.

He set her back on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair as she sunk into a deep sleep.

He looked her up and down and then screamed, running out of the room.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!" he screamed.

"What is it?" Taylor shouted as she ran to him.

"What's wrong?" Zeke cried, joining the two quickly.

"SHARPAY'S BLEEDING AGAIN!" Chad exclaimed and started crying.

* * *

_Out of the blue  
We knew we should've been together  
Don't want to get over you  
When love makes a choice  
It has a voice _

Out of the blue...


	13. Chapter 11

**I Want You This Much**

Chapter 11

_HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! I'm sorry its been so long! The wedding is over and I've had writer's block. As soon as I can, I'll try to let you guys get a few more chapters after this one. Thanks for all your reviews... I'm so glad you guys like this story. I've got a little Ryelsi and some Chaylor for you this chapter. The song "Over" is by Lindsay Lohan.R&R! SHAD ROCKS!

* * *

_

Kelsi sighed heavily, sitting back down in the chapel of her church, Christ Our King. She had just received the message that Sharpay was bleeding from premature labor and may end up in a miscarriage.

She bowed her head, covering her face with her hands and started to sob. She and Ryan were at the church, helping her cousin, Kaytla, get ready for her wedding later that week.

Ryan looked over at her from the alter and in pure concern, raced to his wife's side. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she threw her arms around his neck, breaking down.

"She's not gonna make it, Ry'," she cried wholeheartedly.

"Shhh," he hushed with pure assurance, "She'll make it, Kels'. I swear, she'll make it." He looked around the church as he held his wife tightly in a comforting embrace. "Let's just pray, Honey."

Kelsi nodded in agreement as she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ryan gave her a small sympathetic smile as his wife bowed her head with humbleness to the front of the sanctuary, closing her eyes with tears caressing her cheeks and folding her hands. He followed his wife's suit, listening to his wife's words.

"D-d-d-dear Lord..." she started out stumbling on her words shakily. "We come to you in prayer at this time to help Sharpay. We know there are more important things, but..." She trailed off as her voice cracked and waited a moment to get a hold of herself while wiping her eyes before continuing. "Be with her and the babies in this time of need. She may not have been the sweetest person in the world growing up, but now... she will do anything... _anything_ to protect Libby and the rest of her children and family. Just please... please be with her... protect her. Amen."

"Amen," her repeated softly, hearing her sobs of depression fill the air. He pulled his wife back in his arms and she clung to him in need.

* * *

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

* * *

_

Chad stood there, looking through the glass window separating him from the love of his life as she lay there in pain. The doctors had been working on her for the past thirty some minutes and still were.

He stood there, holding back his tears as he turned to face his wife and eight children. He was going to have to do the one thing that he didn't want too... But right now Sharpay needed him... He wanted... no! He needed her...

* * *

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

* * *

_

Taylor was trying to rock Leo to sleep in her arms, hoping for him to shut his eyes and fall asleep to no avail, when her husband walked over and sat next to her.

"Taylor," Chad sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking notice he called her by her full name, which was never a good sign and the empty look in his eyes made it all the more worse on her.

He took a deep breath before reply, "We need to get a divorce."

Tears struck her eyes at the sudden suggestion and her jaw dropped. "Ch-Chad..." she gaped. "No..." He leaned over and wiped the tears dripping down her face. His touch was cold compared to the sudden fever she felt coming over her whole body.

He took Leo and placed his son in the basinet. He pulled her up off her butt and took her outside to their car, knowing that Troy and Zeke could handle all the kids on their own.

* * *

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

* * *

_

As soon as they got through the front door and closed it, Taylor had pressed Chad up against the wall and stuck her tongue in his mouth, lapping against his tongue. Chad fought back and shoved his tongue against hers to conquer her mouth as they fumbled up the stairs.

Chad played with the buttons on Taylor's shirt until they were all done as her tongue won the war in their mouths' battle. Soon her shirt was discarded and his lips were kissing her neck.

* * *

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

* * *

_

"Chad," she moaned and at the sound of her voice, he pulled away.

"Taylor, I'm sorry," he apologized, tossing her shirt at her.

"I love you," she whispered as tears started falling from her eyes again in hurt and want to be loved by her husband.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, staring at her.

She threw herself at his feet and hugged his legs, starting to plead, "Don't leave me, Chad, please. I beg you. I'll do anything, please?"

"Taylor, c'mon," he sighed. "Don't do this to me. I already feel horrible for leading you on all these years... I'm in love with Sharpay."

* * *

_And I'll be the first to go_

_Yeah I'll be the first to go_

_Don't want to be the last to know_

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

* * *

_

Chad then proceeded to pry Taylor from his legs and place her in their king size bed.

"Chad, please," she begged, wanting to taste him one last time and taking his face in her hands.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he whispered with tears in his eyes as she pulled his face closer to hers in a kiss. Their tongues once again entangled together in a flame of passion.

He pulled away and walked away with a pang of guilt in his system, not wanting to make love to his wife and then walk out on her, leaving her longing for everything about him in the bed broken.

* * *

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

* * *

_

Chad walked out to his car and drove away to the chapel. He found Kelsi and Ryan standing in the front, no tears were shown in their eyes, but the room smelled of tears and wine since the service just ended about half an hour ago.

At first, the two took no notice of their friend, but when Kelsi turned around she saw him and ran down the aisle, tackling him in a tight embrace.

He took in Kelsi's scent as he held her back, blinking back arising tears. Frozen Daiquiri, the same smell she had worn since they were all in eighth grade. He had given it to her when they snuck around dating and he was surprised she still wore it.

When they pulled back, she wiped the tears trickling down his cheeks he didn't know were falling.

"Chad, everything's going to be okay," she assured. He shook his head and she pulled him back into her arms, brushing her hand through his hair. "It's all going to be okay."

"I divorced Taylor, Kiki," he cried in her arms.

She closed her eyes so she didn't start crying as well. "Shhhh. You'll be okay, Chad," she assured.

Ryan stood at the front of the chapel, staring at his wife and friend as they held onto each other crying. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong. Whether it was with his sister or whether it was about Chad, but he knew something was up. And he was going to find out.

* * *

_Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over.._


End file.
